


Friends Are Golden

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: I don’t know if you’re doing requests but if you are can you do a Patrick Stump x female reader where the guys tease you two and it’s just really funny and cute like I don’t know you can take this any way you want really. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Friends Are Golden

I hurried down the crowded streets towards the small theatre. Running late because of traffic. I told Patrick that I would be there for soundcheck. Damn. I always helped him relax before a show. He still wasn’t used to the whole idea of him being the singer.

A line had formed outside the doors. I looked up at the bulletin and smiled.

_TONIGHT: FALL OUT BOY_

These guys were going to make it big. I pushed through the crowds toward the back entrance. I banged on the door a few times and waited for someone to open it. It pushed open a minute later and there was Joe. I wonder where Dave was. He was usually the one doing this stuff.

“Hey, (Y/N). You’re late. Patrick’s been pacing so much there’s probably a hole in the ground.” He grinned at me as I pushed my way in.

“Yea, I’m sorry. Traffic was killer. Have you guys done soundcheck yet?” We walked down the hall and I could hear Pete and Patrick arguing before we even opened the door.

“We did soundcheck. As you can tell, it went well.” I listened through the door for a moment.

“Damnit Pete, I told you this was a bad idea. I’m not ready for a venue this big. How the fuck am I supposed to go out there if I can’t even remember the words?”

“Get over it, dude! So, your girlfriend was late. That doesn’t mean you can just freeze. She’s not the only one who supports you!” Patrick was silent for a moment.

“Screw you, man. You don’t need to bring her into this.” I glanced at joe and he rolled his eyes. They would all give Patrick trouble for wanting me there. It was usually all in good fun but this didn’t sound like that. I pulled the door open and they were standing almost toe to toe.

Pete looked relaxed, like he knew this argument was pointless. Patrick on the other hand was tightly wound. He kept clenching his fists, running his hands through his hair. Pete knew that once this was oven, Patrick would get out there and perform his heart out. He’d be great and then wonder why he was so nervous.

“Hey, stop arguing already. Patrick, come here,” I said. The guys turned toward me. A look of relief washed over Patrick’s face and Pete rolled his eyes. Patrick walked over to me and pecked my cheek. I grinned and pulled him out of the room. Pete called to us as we were leaving.

“Make it quick and don’t forget to use protection!” I heard Joe and Andy snicker before the door shut. We walked a short distance down the hall before Patrick pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

“I’m sorry I was late Trick. Traffic was really bad.” He pulled back and brushed some hair away from my face.

“It’s alright. I just get so nervous when you’re not here. I just need to have someone there who will still love me even if I screw up.” He smiled sadly at me.

“I’m not the only one who loves you Trick. The whole band has your back. You’re amazing and every show you prove that. This one will be no different. Even if it is a bit bigger.” He flushed a bit, looking down. He was so cute sometimes.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I felt him smile as his arms wrapped around my waist. He pushed me back against the wall gently. I pulled his hat off to run my fingers through his hair. He pulled back with a goofy smile on his face.

“You are everything to me, (Y/N).” I flushed and put his hat on my head. He laughed at me and went to grab it. I dodged and walk backwards away from him, smiling.

“Hey, give that back.” He strolled toward me, not really trying to get it back.

“What? Can’t I wear it until showtime,” I asked, pouting? He rolled his eyes at me.

“You’re lucky you look so cute with my clothes,” he said, smirking. He took my hand and we walked back to the room. Patrick opened the door for me and I tried to contain my grin. I don’t think it worked.

“Well someone’s in a good mood,” Pete said, glancing up from his phone. “And when I said make it quick, I didn’t think it’d be that quick. Hope both of you got off,” he continued, laughing. I felt my face heat up. Pete liked to make jokes surrounding Patrick and I’s sexual adventures. Even though we haven’t slept together yet.

“Hey man, cut it out. We were just talking.” Patrick tossed an arm over my shoulders.

“Man, you guys have been dating for almost a year now and all you do is talk,” Joe poked.

“Clearly, she’s not gunna walk out on ya, Trick. Why not lose your V-card?” Not Andy too…

I felt Patrick tense. He was a bit sensitive about the subject. Not that we never discussed it or considered it, but it was never the right time.

“Hey, knock it off,” I said, wrapping and arm around his waist. “So, I wanted to wait for a bit, what’s the big deal?”

“Aw, does little ol’ Patrick want to wait until the time is perfect? That’s so sweet.” Pete sighed dramatically.

“Don’t get me wrong dude, you two are sweet but man are you whipped,” Joe chuckled. I looked up at Patrick who rolled his eyes.

“What do I care? She’s amazing. Better than anything you guys have brought home recently. At least she doesn’t steal all the good liquor.” I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. Pete brought home a girl at one point and when they got up the next morning, she was gone and all of their alcohol was gone.

“Ok, that was one time!” Everyone laughed as I snuggled closer to Patrick. He was a good sport for almost always being the butt of a joke. Patrick turned to kiss my cheek.

“Have I mentioned how comical it is that you two are the same height?” Pete stood up and came to ruffle Patrick’s hair

“Oh, shut up you dick,” Patrick said with a smile. He punched Pete lightly on the side. I giggled watching them. There was a knock at the door and Dave poked his head in.

“Hey, it’s about time for you guys to go on. You ready? Let’s try to not get the cops called this time.” The guys all looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone walked out, chatting excitedly. Patrick pulled me back.

“I believe you have something of mine.” I tilted my head in confusion but then he tapped my head that had his hat.

“Oh fine,” I said, surrendering the item. He took it from me but before putting it back on, he pulled me close, lips soft on mine. I my hands wander up into his hair. I heard him sigh and I grinned. He loves it when I do that.

“You know, you make it really hard to leave,” he mumbled against my lips. I smiled and pulled away from him.

“Get on going then. You’re going to be amazing. Just like always. I’ll be cheering for you.” He smiled and set his hat back on his head.

“I’ll see you soon, (Y/N).” He kissed my head and hurried after the guys.

I took my seat on the side of the stage and watched them set up while Pete said hello to the crowd.

“Let’s bring this place to the fucking ground,” Pete yelled. And then they were off. I sang along on the sidelines. Watching them all have the time of their life. I looked at Patrick, smiling. Yep, always amazing.


End file.
